DNA
by WindPretear
Summary: It's simply Uchiha DNA and Haruno Sakura just can't get enough of it. When Team Seven is sent on a simple retrieval mission to the Land of Lightning, no one expected their innocent Cherry Blossom to act like this but...then again...they had never seen her on a seduction mission. Not until now they hadn't. SasuSaku One-shot. Lemon!


**A/N: I took a tiny little break for the day away from 'Daisuke' because I got this song stuck in my head and then an idea sprung from it that also got stuck in my head. Please be warned this is NOT for kiddies. Read at your own risk ;). ****I dedicate this to all my loyal readers who come back every chapter to read 'Daisuke' since all of you have been waiting patiently for some SasuSaku interaction, here is something to ease your minds. **

**I suggest you listen to the song before or after reading this to fully understand the vibe of the story but then again, it's up to you. **

* * *

_**DNA**_

**By: WindPretear**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song "DNA" by: Little Mix. Just used here for fiction purposes. **

* * *

'_**Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it? Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck**_**?**' Sakura quietly hummed as she purposely slowed down to keep up with her team as they leaped, bounced, and glided through the canopied tree tops heading farther and farther away from their home country. After Haruno Sakura trained for numerous years under the watchful eye of her mentor and legendary Sannin, Tsunade, she had surpassed not only her teacher but many on her team. Her speed, agility, and grace were widely known throughout the ninja of the Land of Fire as she progressed deeper into her learning. Now here she was, running alongside her teammates towards the Land of Lightning, more specifically, Kumogakure. Tsunade was sending them on a simple scroll retrieval mission. Objective? Simple. Retrieve the scroll of the Four Moons and bring it back to Konoha safely. Piece of cake…right? Um, Definition of easy? All the team knew was what Tsunade had given them earlier that morning in their debrief.

_**Earlier…**_

_Team seven gathered around the Fifth Hokage's desk as mission details had begun to spill from lips of the Hokage herself, "You will be traveling to Kumogakure immediately and the mission is simple. You have to retrieve a scroll called the Scroll of the Four Moons. It was ta-"_

_Naruto instantly interrupted her spiel when his jaw dropped and eyes bulged out of his skull in disbelief, "WHAT?! Granny, that scroll **ACTUALLY** exists?!" He banged his fist on her desk for further emphasis as the blonde woman scowled at Naruto in annoyance at his rude outburst._

_"I thought that was just a legend!" The Uzumaki teen continued his blustering interruption as Sakura made sure to silence her obnoxious teammate with a chakra infused slap to the back. Said teammate lost all breath in his lungs as he toppled off onto the floor dramatically trying to regain his oxygen. "Ow! Sakura-chaaan! Why'd you do that?"_

_The Pinkette didn't even bother to look down at Naruto whom was putting on a display for her and blatantly stated crossing her arms over her well developed chest, "You disrespected Hogake-sama."_

_Tsunade smirked in approval at her favorite student behind her intertwined delicate hands that her chin was rested upon. My, oh my, did her student grow up to be quite the fetching and outspoken young lady._

_"Thank you Sakura-san and might I continue now without any more interruptions..." Tsunade glared directly at Naruto whom had lifted himself off the ground without the help of his other two teammates standing behind him. Kakashi and Sai stood with respectful statures in the presence of their Village leader and both sweat dropped when they watched their blonde teammate act like a child on the ground._

_"Alright then. As I was saying, the scroll of the Four Moons has been stolen from the Raikage's vault and since this could cause a potentially fatal outcome for all who live in the ninja world, you need to find this scroll as soon as possible and bring it back to me safely. The scroll contains many secrets on all of the hidden villages, different clan secrets, as well as dangerous jutsus that could cause mass destruction if fallen into the wrong hands. It will be our turn to guard this precious information since the Raikage failed to do so. I think your team is the perfect squad for the job so this is why I am sending you on this S-Rank Mission. Do not fail me."_

_"Hokage-sama, do you know of the person or people whom have stolen the scroll?" Kakashi respectfully asked with a formal bow to his leader._

_Tsunade sighed frowning, "No, we have no idea who has taken it other than a male stole it but…" The blonde scanned her eyes hesitantly over Sakura and Naruto, "…we know who ever has taken it, Uchiha Sasuke is also after as well. Find Uchiha and you will find the culprit."_

_Sakura refused to show emotion with the exception of the slight upwards flicker of her delicately shaped pink eye brows that Tsunade didn't fail to miss. 'Sasuke-kun…'_

_Naruto on the other hand clenched his fists in fury with a fiery determined look on his face that shown all what he was feeling, 'Teme…you're causing wayy too many problems. Maybe this is my chance to finally bring you back home…'_

_"I want you to take extreme caution and do all what is necessary to retrieve that scroll and bring it back to the Raikage's in one piece. I expect this mission to last no more than a few days."_

_The Hokage's eyes shifted towards her beloved pupil who stood in front of her with fired up determination in her emerald orbs to have a successful mission. Tsunade's eyes bore into Sakura's,_

_"And Sakura. If you have to, do not hesitate to use seductive measures to retrieve that scroll from He who has taken it. We need this scroll."_

_Said Pinkette sharply nodded in sudden understanding of what her mentor was asking of her. The mission was going to be interesting for Sakura since she has never gone on a seduction mission with her teammates before. Seduction missions usually meant that she was going solo. This man had to be incredibly dangerous for Sakura to have company._

_"You are dismissed." Tsunade finished with a dismissal wave of her manicured hand as all respectfully bowed one final time and vanished off._

_**Present… **_

'_**No scientist or biology, it's obvious when he's holding me. It's only natural that I'm so affected**_.' Sakura lowly growled and inwardly smacked her forehead as she hummed the next part of the song without even realizing it. "_Damn you Ino-pig_!" Sakura's inner shook her fist towards the sky in anger, "_You're responsible for getting this song stuck in my head_!"

"Hey Ugly, what are you singing?" Sai stated and smiled as he turned his head to face his female teammate. Sakura rolled her eyes and lightly blushed. She wasn't singing!

"Nothing, Sai. And I wasn't singing." Sakura sighed and faced back to the direction they were heading in. Now that she is nineteen years old, Sakura has matured into a well grown young woman with gentle curves and a grown out bust that everyone in the village figured she somehow inherited from Tsunade even though they weren't biologically related. Her pink hair reached her shoulders and Sakura refused to let it grow out any long as she frequently cut it to make sure its length stayed the same. She wore her usual pink top with black booty shorts and a revealing tan skirt on top of which was pointless to even wear because it's not like it covered anything anyway. At home, fan boys followed her around like puppies offering her lavish gifts and their declarations of love every corner she turned. It wasn't her fault that she was a now gorgeous kunoichi whom was also one of the head doctors at Konoha Hospital might she add.

"Well it was an ugly song anyway…Ugly." Sai finished making sure Sakura heard him to try and get her riled up. Sai liked to try and joke around with Sakura as he felt he had the closest connection to the pink haired girl than anyone else on Team Seven. Sakura had offered to teach him about emotions and friendship so in return after years of learning he felt like Sakura had become a very close friend. No don't get him wrong, he was still the same unemotional Sai (and didn't harbor romantic feelings that he knew) for her but there were some obvious differences in him that he didn't have years before. He wanted to protect Sakura with his life no matter what.

The pinkette sped up a little bit in front of the group once again deep in thought, "_Sasuke is after the scroll too, why does he want it? To gain more power? He has already defeated Itachi and we just got word he defeated Madara not too long ago._"

Naruto was being unusually quiet as he was thinking along the same lines as Sakura, very deep in thought. Kakashi noticed how his two former students weren't paying attention to what lay ahead of them and quickly interrupted their thoughts to remind them they need to pay more attention.

"Naruto, Sakura, you need to pay more attention to the mission." Kakashi stated as all fell back into a semi-straight line. Kakashi knew all too well both were thinking about Sasuke and how he was woven into the mission details. He could only imagine why Sasuke was after this normally hidden scroll and heavily guarded object.

"Yes, sorry Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto laughed as if he'd been caught doing something naughty and Kakashi rolled his visible eye, "Naruto…don't call me sensei…it makes me feel old."

Sakura giggled at the exchange between the two and Sai snickered. The quartet of Ninja traveled for what seemed like days but was only hours before their chakra infused feet began to slow down as they approached a familiar looking village. They finally arrived.

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat as she realized that the boy she fell in love with all those years ago was somewhere, wandering around in this village. Quickly shaking her head rid of the thoughts, she felt stupid even thinking about him since the last time they saw each other they both tried to kill each other.

"Although…I wonder if he would have actually done it…" Sakura mused suspiciously and figured she just needed to end her pondering there since she would never get an answer.

"Who would have done what, Sakura-san?" Sai asked curiously to Sakura's right which startled her out of her inner battle.

"_Shit! He must have heard me_…" The pink haired girl's face slightly colored. "Nothing Sai. Nothing." She waved her hand in dismissal.

"You like that word: 'Nothing'." Sai observed in slight amusement at her reaction. He decided he REALLY liked to poke fun at her.

Sakura's brows slanted downwards and turned to Sai threateningly holding her fist up in his face, "Unless you want me to personally slam you back to Konoha… I suggest you shut it." Motioning her fist to Sai's face he placed his arms up in a blockade and stepped back with that signature Sai smile plastered on his features.

"Calm down you two, we need to get into position and scope out the village."

"Yes." Naruto, Sakura, and Sai nodded and disappeared to the center of the village within no time at all right behind their team leader.

* * *

Kumogakure was such a breathtaking village with spectacular mountains reaching as high as the sky and clouds blocking it from all by-passing travelers. Unless you knew specifically how to get to Kumogakure, you probably would have gotten easily lost if you were trying to find it on purpose. It was after all, the safest and strongest hidden village with its strategically placed location and highly ranked ninjas. Even in summer the village proved to have cooler weather making it a perfect climate to live in compared to Konohagakure where summers were intensely hot and widely uncomfortable.

Team Seven concealed their chakra signatures the second they stepped into the borders of the village and headed straight to the center of the bustling city jumping from rooftop to rooftop with perfect agility. No one felt anything unfamiliar until Sakura suddenly halted in front of the pack as she felt an intensely strong and dangerous chakra up ahead. The chakra signature she knew from long ago had transformed into this manly and deadly power. Sakura stood still and closed her eyes taking the feeling of the chakra in even though she knew better. This dangerous energy flowed through her veins causing her to shiver in anticipation of finally seeing him again. Now she understood why Naruto fell to the ground after she knocked the wind out of him, she was feeling it right now and struggled to regain her breath.

"Sasuke." Sakura whispered knowingly gazing straight ahead of her not seeing any sign of his presence. The direction she was feeling his chakra from was downward and Sakura was positive he was somewhere wondering around on the ground level. She felt three other strong chakras around him guessing that his team was with him as well.

Kakashi and Naruto glanced between the two of them at Sakura whom all they stopped abruptly behind her knowing what was going on. They could easily feel him too. Sai watched as all three of his teammates obviously found the Uchiha, it was written on all of their faces as plain as night and day.

"Remember the mission. We follow him from a distance to distinguish the culprit and then we make our move when we are sure who the thief is."

All gave Kakashi their knowing looks then fanned out positioning themselves along different corners of the streets following the Uchiha's every move. Sakura was going to do something a little different before listening and commanding to orders. She hurriedly slipped into a civilian clothing shop to find a perfect disguise.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was not a stupid man… no he liked to think instead he was a brilliant ninja that held such power after training all these years. It was only once in a while he missed his home village and yearned to return. Pushing back those thoughts with full force, Sasuke wanted to shake his head completely rid of them. No, he was not going to result to thinking about _them_. He didn't need them. Or so he kept trying to tell himself when they popped up in his mind. There was nothing left for him in Konoha he liked to think to himself which then his inner would argue with him and tell him of all the things and people who he could return to.

His thoughts traveled to the pink and blonde haired teammates once more, he had spent too much time with them when they were younger causing deep connections to form. Bonds he knew he would never be able to break.

"Sasuke-kuuun?"

Sasuke wanted to slap the red haired female on his team off his arm. She annoyed him so much with her flaunting and disgustingly wrong sexual approaches. Karin would never spark an interest in him no matter how hard she could try. He just simply wasn't interested in her.

"Karin, shut the fuck up." Sasuke shrugged her hold on him and continued forward with Suigetsu and Juugo in tow. He tried to resist the urge to burn her arm off with one of his many clan jutsus. Karin 'hmph'ed' and crossed her arms while pouting her lips in disapproval at the Uchiha,

"Sasuke-kun, you just seemed deep in thought."

"Another reason to leave him _alone_." Suigetsu stuck his tongue out teasingly towards the red head knowing he made her go crazy in anger from his reply.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance at his teammates' quarrel and then something all too familiar caught his eye and an annoying feeling fluttered around in his stomach. Sasuke ceased his walking immediately which caused his teammates to question his actions as they stopped as well and followed where his gaze traveled. They all instantly became confused. Their Uchiha leader was watching carefully as a seemingly normal civilian girl was being flirted with by numerous men. Everything was normal about this girl except her hair color- it was pink. This young woman had her back turned to them so they couldn't see her face but they figured by his expression that Sasuke obviously knew this young woman and his face in return glowered with sheer anger. Not towards the girl, but instead towards her suitors.

"Sakura." Sasuke gritted roughly through his teeth lowly and his body became tense. This had to be her, who else on the planet had short pink hair?

Uchiha Sasuke stalked over to the girl and roughly pulled her wrists to turn her face towards him while two of his teammates stood there in amazement Sasuke would do something so bold like this and Karin glared in jealously.

As soon as Sasuke pulled the girl around he felt like an idiot.

It wasn't Sakura. It obviously wasn't Sakura. The girl didn't even have green eyes! They were blue and her nose was completely wrong. Her lips weren't as full...

"Hey man! Get your own woman!"

"Dude, what do you think you're doing?"

"Let her go!"

"Minako-chan!"

Various male voices shouted at Sasuke to release the girl. The girl looked at Sasuke as frightened as could be then he instantly let her go and quickly leaped away while his teammates followed behind him like puppies...confused puppies but nonetheless, puppies.

"Sasuke! What the hell was that all about?!" Suigetsu yelled trying to get Sasuke to slow down his pace a bit before the Uchiha finally stopped in a gigantic tree.

"What?" Sasuke hissed dangerously in Suigetsu's direction. He didn't have to explain himself to them. He made a stupid mistake and let his emotions take control of his body thinking that the girl was Sakura. He scolded himself for acting like a jealous man! Sakura wasn't his and he didn't need her. Didn't need her at all. At least that's what he'd been trying to tell himself since the last time he saw her.

Why then did he act that way just a few moments before?

"Who the hell was _**that**_ Sasuke?!" Karin screeched in a jealous rage envious of the girl whom had caught _her_ Sasuke-kun's eye.

Sasuke sighed and sat down on the wide tree branch cross-legged to vent some of his stress.

"Remember we lay low until night fall. We're meeting _him_ at that club tonight to collect the scroll." Sasuke informed his team as not a word was further said. All sat down around him silently waiting for further instructions. Suigetsu and Juugo joined in meditation while Karin plotted to kill the girl she thought had taken Sasuke's heart.

* * *

All three male ninjas were eerily still and quiet after they witnessed what just transpired right before their eyes. No muscles dared to move. Sasuke had obviously thought that the woman was Sakura, it was clearly written on his face.

"Kakashi…did you...did you _see_ that?!" Naruto harshly questioned as he had watched the events in front of him and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining what just happened. Kakashi nodded a 'yes'. Did Sasuke just mistake that girl for Sakura? But the most important question was, why the hell did he act that way?

Sakura in turn had witnessed the events first hand from the window of the shop she was in. The pinkette was lucky to not blow their cover when she accidently sparked her chakra in jealousy when she watched Sasuke walk with a woman clung onto his arm like super glue.

She was _**so**_ lucky there was a woman with hair artificially dyed pink standing outside the shop that could (and was just a few moments ago) instantly be mistaken for her from behind. Seriously, Sakura thought of the odds of that happening and decided that maybe this was a sign from above and they would have a successful mission if the odds were in Team Seven's favor.

A light blush crept up to the Pinkette's cheeks and she stood their frozen holding her wrist thinking of that could have been her with Sasuke's hand wrapped around her hand.

"Miss…?" A young salesman questioned her breaking Sakura out of her fantasy.

"Are you alright?"

Sakura raised a hand up to touch her tingling, flushed cheeks. She pulled a 'Sasuke' and smirked, "I'm fine."

She dropped the clothes in the salesman's arms and hurried out the door to find her teammates whom were on the move to follow Sasuke.

* * *

Team Seven observed Sasuke from a safe and concealed distance while using a jutsu to listen in on Team Hawk's limited conversations. From what they concluded from the conversation between the silver haired man and red headed girl, the team would be headed to a concealed underground club tonight where they would make the exchange for the scroll. As they listened in Sakura stood up in determination from the position they were squatting in.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto inquired and was instantly shushed by the look on Sakura's face.

"I think I should be getting ready. I will meet you boys at the club at 10 p.m. Make sure you stay a safe distance away from me, acting as back up. We have no idea whom we are dealing with but they obviously have the skills to retrieve that scroll through high security."

Kakashi, Sai, and Naruto watched their kunoichi slip away from them and back down to the village. They would be lying if they weren't excited to see her in action on a seductive mission, from what the three of them heard, she could make any man tell her any kind of information she wanted with just a glance.

Once 10 p.m. struck and rung out as chimes from the clock in the village square Sakura was slipping down the stairs of the hidden night club gliding gracefully right past security. Sakura's vibrant pink hair was loosely curled and pulled back into a classy up-do and a sexy little black dress clung to her body like a second skin showing the world her luscious curves. The dress reached mid-thigh and the lonesome bandeau strap was wrapped around her neck and attached at the low-cut sweetheart neck line that showed off her full perky breasts. On her feet she wore high heeled silver shoes that she strutted in with ease like she had worn them a million times before. Sakura wore black eyeliner on her top lid with winged brushes and red lipstick on her full, pouty lips. Bottom line: she was a bombshell, a force to be reckoned with.

Men obviously with their own escorts watched Sakura shamelessly with hungry, lust filled eyes as she walked into the room like she owned the place. Security hadn't even questioned the pinkette as she looked the part of a sexy, dangerous, high-underground society young woman about to have some fun.

"_Good, that's what I want them to think_." Sakura smirked with a confident, flirtatious look that could knock a male over in an instant.

Sakura glanced around her when she saw her teammates stationed throughout the night club without taking their eyes off her. All three males had placed on hard to distinguish disguises causing her to do a double take to make sure it was them. Seemed as now she was the only one who kept their normal looking appearance.

The pink haired woman gracefully slipped into a shadow concealed bar stool at the end of the bar to try and not draw too much attention to herself. Heck, she knew she looked **good**. Glancing around Sakura took in the atmosphere of the place; she was sitting at one of the many bars and watched as couples boldly danced provocatively with each other under the flashing colored neon lights of the dance floor. Strippers hung from poles scattered throughout the club and some danced in cages as men greedily watched them with predator-like eyes throwing money left and right at their naked bodies.

Various lounges were scattered around the large club space and contained comfortable looking sofas and arm chairs where numerous people (including the disguised Sai) sat. Kakashi was lecherously watching one of the strippers by a pole and Naruto, sitting at a bar, was on the obvious lookout for Sasuke and his groupies.

Ordering a simple strawberry daiquiri from the bartender Sakura continued to gaze around the club for any suspicious activity. Sure she saw numerous shady exchanges between different men but none of the kinds of shady-ness she was pinning for. Once her drink had arrived she gave the young male bartender a thank you and a wink before he blushed and hurried off to help the next customer. A change of music perked up Sakura's ears in interest as a music box tune filled her ear drums. Instantly Sakura had the urge to get up and dance. This was her favorite song after all… Ino had gotten it stuck in her head earlier. Although, the pink haired woman was curious as to why the song was playing. Sure, it was popular and it fit the vibe of the club but the music didn't fit the club personnel at all. None-the-less, various people got up and ran to the dance floor to sway to the music as even more joined in after them.

"_**And my heart won't beat again, If I can't feel him in my veins. No need to question, I already know…**_**"**

Feeling that familiar chakra again almost had the girl spit out her sweet alcohol-filled drink. Sakura drifted her eyes to the entrance to the club as Sasuke strode down the steps in an outfit that could make any girl throw their clothes off and jump him in an instant. He was wearing black slacks with matching dress shoes, and a strategically unbuttoned dark navy dress shirt that showed off his muscled chest with the cuffs rolled up to his elbows. He was dripping liquid danger.

"_**It's in his DNA, D-D-D-DNA. It's in his DNA. And he just takes my breath away, B-b-b-breath away. I feel it every day. And that's what makes a man, not hard to understand. Perfect in every way. I see it in his face, nothing more to say. It's in his D-D-D-DNA."**_

Sasuke was followed by his rouge team, all men in similar looking attire excluding the red head who was wearing a low cut glitter-filled red dress that clashed with her ugly hair that she kept constantly messy. The girl looked like a tacky disco ball. Sakura scoffed and took another sip of her drink. Sakura rarely drank alcohol because when she did she felt that all too familiar butterfly feeling in her chest fluttering so hard, trying to escape the confines of her belly. The pink haired woman felt heat travel up her spine as she eyed Sasuke with carnal instinct approval. Pushing the thoughts about pounding his perfect face with her dainty fist for trying to kill her the last time they met, instantly escaped her mind the more she looked at him. She had another form of torture cross her mind.

Sakura finished her drink as she watched Sasuke travel to a spot near her, unaware of her presence, and quickly proceed with the transaction between himself and a strange looking man. Sasuke slipped the man a bag full of coin and the ninja greedily handed the scroll over to him fleeing the scene quickly. Damn. They wouldn't be able to catch the thief...but that didn't mean they couldn't catch someone better.

Once satisfied that it was the correct scroll and he didn't have to chase after the man, Sasuke nodded in confirmation to his team. The Uchiha survivor took a seat at the bar alongside his teammate Juugo while Suigetsu and Karin went to a different bar to scope out the people in the club just like Sakura had done minutes before.

"_**It's the blue in his eyes that help me see the future, finger prints that leave me covered for days. Now I don't have any first degree, but I know, what he does to me, no need to work it out, it's so familiar."**_

Studying Sasuke she watched as he ordered numerous shots of Vodka and throw them back as easily as if he were drinking water. The Uchiha swerved his stool around so he had one arm pressed on the bar, lazily watching people on the dance floor mold perfectly together as they flowed with the song. Sakura's eyes were glued to the missing-nin as she sucked the final contents of the frozen liquid through her straw until it was all gone. Emerald eyes glowed in arousal and a pink tongue darted across red lips…time to put her plan into action. Watch out Uchiha. _Haruno Sakura is coming after you_.

Sakura shoved some bills down on the counter to pay for her drink, slid off the bar stool, and positioned herself on her feet. Stalking to the dance floor she made sure she was in clear view of Sasuke's gaze, she then found the sexiest single man she could find and pulled his collar to meet her alluring arouse-filled face. Unknowingly to him, the arouse-filled gaze was not for the stranger. Both began to dance with one another to the beat of the music. Sakura smirked and sparked her chakra forcefully towards her target.

"_**And my heart won't beat again, If I can't feel him in my veins, No need to question, I already know…"**_

Uchiha Sasuke never snapped his head up so fast in his life at the spark which overcame his body and filled it with the warmth he knew instantly that was Sakura's chakra. He had tried to convince himself that the chakra he felt earlier did not belong to his former teammate but now he was convinced. Scanning the crowd from left to right he stopped at the middle of the dance floor. There she was. They locked eyes. Emerald molded to smoldering Onyx. Sakura had the nerve to grind on a man, right in front of him! Said woman leaned her head on the man's shoulder behind her and arched her back while swiping her hand from his cheek to his neck slowly with her fingernail tips. She met the man's eyes and then shifted them back to Sasuke's sending him a lust filled look and mouthed, "Come here, Uchiha Sasuke. I **dare** you."

"_**It's in his DNA, D-D-D-DNA. It's in his DNA. And he just takes my breath away, B-b-b-breath away. I feel it every day. And that's what makes a man, not hard to understand. Perfect in every way. I see it in his face, nothing more to say. It's in his D-D-D-DNA."**_

With a swish of her hips she circulated back to face the stranger moving behind her and molded her supple body against his strong chest. Sakura had no doubt that Sasuke's was much harder and couldn't wait to feel it. She wondered how long she had until he came to interrupt them. The Uchiha couldn't hold out forever, he was bound to crack his outer-unemotional shell, Sakura was specially trained for this moment.

Sakura didn't even flinch when she felt the pressure of something hard against her inner thigh. When she **did** flinch it was when strikingly familiar strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her harshly away from the man she was dancing with. The pinkette's nasal passage was instantly flooded with the overpowering scent of forest and musk and at the same time she felt the full on force she was pulled away with. Sakura twisted her neck to meet his gaze but instead she was met by Sasuke's neck and the expression turned toward the man she was previously dancing with was the most hateful-filled look she's ever seen Sasuke wear on his face. The dolled-up pink haired kunoichi believed with all her soul that the man she had been dancing with never ran away so fast or far in his life.

"_**It's all about his kiss, Contaminates my lips, Our energy connects, It's simple genetics. I'm the X to his Y, It's the color of his eyes, He can do no wrong, No, he don't need to try. Made from the best, He passes all the tests, Got my heart beating fast, It's cardiac arrest. He's from a different strain, That science can't explain, I guess that's how he's made, In his d-d-d-DNA."**_

Sakura wanted to faint from how fast her heart thumped so loudly in her busty chest from the smoldered stare Sasuke bore into her eyes, his embrace still possessively draped around her. Sakura was convinced Sasuke could hear her heart beating from the smirk displayed upon his lips. Wrapped up in her childhood crush's arms with her back pressed against his chest she figured that yes, she was indeed right. Sasuke's chest was WAY harder and stronger than the former man's was. Sakura challenged him by smirking back up his way and sending him a wink. The Uchiha lowly grunted and spun Sakura around gracefully so she was breast to chest with him. In response to the sudden move, Sakura instinctively set her arms around his neck and pressed her full body against him, standing on her toes she whispered ever so hotly,

"What's the matter, Uchiha? _Jealous_?"

The nibble on his ear unleashed the monster in Sasuke as he grabbed his partner's rounded ass in his large hands and took her lips with his greedily. Sakura ground her hips on his obvious (might she say, incredibly large) arousal with sheer satisfaction that she stirred such a desire in him. This was going to be easier than she thought.

"_**It's in his DNA, D-D-D-DNA. It's in his DNA. And he just takes my breath away, B-b-b-breath away. I feel it every day. And that's what makes a man, not hard to understand. Perfect in every way. I see it in his face, nothing more to say. It's in his D-D-D-DNA."**_

Music changed the instant the song ended but the Uchiha and Haruno didn't even notice. Both eyes were still locked upon each other lustfully even though their lips weren't attached anymore. Sasuke moaned lowly when Sakura stepped back from him and stalked away leaving him with a huge problem in his pants. The pinkette took a few more steps, flipped her head back, winked at him, and had the nerve to turn back around and sway her hips in temptation as she strut away. Sasuke was confused but at the same time he understood. She wanted him to chase her.

Sasuke's smirk deepened and instantly he sprinted for her.

Five sets of jaws dropped open as they watched the interaction between Sasuke and Sakura intensify. With the exception of Juugo on Team Hawk, no one knew what they should do. Follow them? Leave them? Suigetsu and Karin sprinted over to Juugo to make sure he saw what they did and Juugo confirmed it to be truth.

"Well, well, well, it looks like Sasuke has found himself a lady friend." Suigetsu knowingly smiled evilly at the thought of what their team leader was going to do to that girl once he caught her.

Karin herself was mortified and confused as a million thoughts on how that girl got **HER** Sasuke to react like that in such a short amount of time, "How…How did that Pinky…i'm going...to...kill...what…he…they….just…?" With those words Karin fell over as Suigetsu caught her in his arms.

"I have a feeling we won't be seeing Sasuke-Sama for a little while." Juugo bluntly observed followed by another shot of his liquor.

From another spot in the club three males interacted,

"Uhhh….Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto blushed in question. How else did anyone expect him to act? He just witnessed his teammate in a state he'd never see her act in before. Was that really Sakura or was that a twin Sakura maybe they confused her with?

Sai had his head tilted and stated bluntly, "Well…I don't think Ugly is going to be called Ugly anymore…" He trailed off as they watched the missing nin (who now was in possession of the scroll) chase after their more than capable teammate.

Kakashi had lost his gift of speech and covered Sai's and Naruto's eyes with his palms in hopes that maybe they would forget what they'd just witnessed. Kakashi had seen many seduction missions in his days but…that one just took the cake as being the best.

"Naruto, Sai, we're just going to leave them alone for a little while, alright? We'll still stay a close distance to them but…we're going to give them their, ahem. Space."

Sai nodded at Kakashi's words and Naruto blushed as his mind replayed the scene over and over again. The Hokage hopeful knew he could never look at the cherry blossom the same ever again.

* * *

It was in an alley outside the club when Sasuke finally captured his alluring former teammate in his arms. Roughly pushing her up against the cold brick of the building he lifted Sakura's legs to firmly rest around his hips comfortably while his lips attacked her's once more. Not being able to get enough of her taste, Sasuke pushed them both from the wall and ran with her still attached to him. Sasuke booked it so fast towards the Inn he was currently residing in that he thought his legs were going to fall off. Both Nin didn't release each other's lips until Sasuke had jumped through the window to his room and pushed her back down against the bed.

"Sa-Sasuke." Sakura grunted in pleasure as he thrust his covered arousal against her groin intimately causing the Pinkette to forget her own name. Years of built up want and need for one another exploded like fire between them.

"Sakura." Sasuke muttered, reminding her of her name as he swiftly kissed his way from her cheek to her slender neck. Said woman let Sasuke believe he had full control for a few more seconds before infusing her hands, arms, and thighs with her super-strength chakra to flip them both over on the bed. Smirking, Sakura crossed her arms over her chest in triumph as the Uchiha struggled beneath her thighs.

"Sakura!" Sasuke hissed flashing his sharingan in frustration that she was getting the control. Sakura smirked seductively with the sides of her mouth slowly rising at the scene. She wagged her finger at him, "No, Sasuke-kun." She winked while leaning on his chest with her hands before she gripped his shirt roughly tearing it open,

"My turn." The kunoichi finished in a hot whisper taking his mouth with hers again for a sensual kiss. The dress Sakura wore rode up to reveal her lace thong panties as she humped the man under her with alternating slow and quick movements, imitating sex.

Sasuke gritted his teeth from giving into her so easily and he hated how his body was instinctively reacting to hers. Never had a woman aroused him to this degree. He almost gasped in relief when Sakura reached in between them to unbutton his pants and push them down to his ankles using her toned legs to perform the act. Now with only Sasuke clad in his boxers and wearing the remnants that used to be his shirt, Sakura was beginning to have a ton of fun.

She could feel the small wet spot from his pre-cum through the fabric of his boxers and mewled in pleasure at the feel of his hips thrusting up onto her covered womanhood. Releasing the hold on his mouth, Sakura licked her lips and sat back up to tear her dress off her body, throwing it somewhere into a corner. Since the dress she had been wearing had a built in bra, she didn't have the need to wear one. She leaned back onto Sasuke's chest to crush her endowed breasts to meet his hard muscled physique. Her perky nipples grazed his skin.

"Fuck." Sasuke barely uttered as his cock became so filled with blood that he was sure he could explode any second from the display from the woman rested wantonly on his front.

"What's the matter Sasuke-kun? Aching?" Sakura pouted as if mimicking sadness, running her hands down his front while pulling her hips back up to just shift downwards again towards his groin area. Grabbing his covered dick with her hand she softly gave it a tug,

"You know Sasuke-kun, I'm a doctor now…I know how to make you feel better." Sakura murmured, slightly smirking at Sasuke's expression. The big, bad, tough missing nin had a slight blush on his cheeks from her actions. She found it to be very cute.

Finally pulling down the material of his underwear she released his insane need and it sprung up to rest in between the sheer fabric covering her own heat. Sasuke's hips bucked as if trying to break through the barrier to enter her hot, dripping wetness. In response, Sakura pulled her string thong away from covering herself to remove the barrier of her panties. Fire danced in Sasuke's eyes at the thought of finally being able to penetrate her. The pinkette gave her onyx-eyed man another wink as she grasped his thickness into her small palm and rested his tip in the groove of her opening. She could feel his pre-cum wetting her already dampened pussy lips as his tip ran up and down her lower area.

On previous seduction missions, Sakura never went all the way with any of her targets. It never had to come to that. But Sasuke? She would make an exception for him.

Taking his cock further, she took it and slipped only the head of him into her heat, swirling his head around playfully to tease him. Sasuke glared at the pinkette and instantly enough was enough. He swiftly reached and grasped Sakura's hips to force himself up to be the dominant position. The Uchiha quickly ripped Sakura's panties off her hips and spread her legs as wide as they could go. Sakura arched her back painfully as Sasuke quickly entered her fully to the hilt with one thrust. He pulled all the way back out and shoved himself back in so fast that she could hear his swollen balls smack her rear end loudly. Sakura enclosed her legs around her lover's hips and humped him back as they molded into one.

"Sasuke-KUN!" Sakura moaned as he kept hitting that sweet spot in her wet cavern causing shivers of pleasure to spark up and down her spine with intense feeling. Sasuke smirked at the expression on his woman's face as he slammed into her. _**His**_ woman. Sasuke sure liked the sound of that.

After many thrusts of his hips Sasuke felt the all too familiar rise spark from his stomach shooting through his penis. Sakura's inner walls squeezed him tightly, pulling his retreating cock back further into her opening, signaling her release.

"Ahh! Sasuke!" Sakura held onto him for her dear life as an orgasm wrecked through her body roughly, causing her to spasm uncontrollably. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her torso capturing her lips with his as he began his last few humps before his dick exploded his seeds in various streams into her womb. The release felt like it was taking forever as his cock kept exploding inside the pink haired woman. Finally, when he came down from his high, he slipped back out of her and fell next to her on the bed.

Sakura genuinely smiled and kissed his cheek, wrapping her arm around his waist as he did the same.

"Sasuke-kun, you know what this means right?" Sakura huffed as she tried to regain her breath as she turned her head towards her 'target'.

"Hn." Sasuke pulled her closer to his body never wanting to let her go.

"You're coming home with me." She whispered in confidence. She wasn't even going to let him give her a reason to say no. What they had just done at the club and in the bedroom proven their feelings for each other. Sakura was sure she would never get enough of her Uchiha man and blamed his DNA for it. He was just too irresistible for his own good.

"Aa." Sasuke smirked gliding his hands down her body.

As the two began their second round all Sakura could think with sheer accomplishment was,

"Chaa! I get to bring him home AND I got the scroll! Mission: Success."

* * *

**A/N: I suggest if you haven't heard the song "DNA" you should go on YouTube and listen to it because it really sets the mood for this story. Please review and let me know what you think :). Don't forget to read my other story, 'Daisuke' if you haven't already and if you haven't followed me on twitter (WindPretear), GO DO IT! WE HAVE A LOT OF FUN! CHA. Chapter 13 of Daisuke should be up relatively soon...since I have no life this summer other than working part time and I put all my time into writing...**

**I had a lot of fun writing this little one shot so I hope you had a lot of fun reading it :) I figure that you can use your imagination to what happened after this ;D. I may write a part II in the future but, who knows? We'll see...**

**Until next time lovelies!**

**~WindPretear **


End file.
